The Ghost of Konoha
by fairystail
Summary: What if instead of learning the Shadow Clone technique Naruto learned simpler but more useful techniques for a ninja? This is the story of how Naruto learnt three different techniques and started in his way to becoming the Ghost of Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

essentially this is a story of Naruto learning different Jutsu from the scroll than the cShadow clone Jutsu which while an awesome technique is actually very dangerous in practice as the memories of the shadow clones are Naruto's as well so when he sends them on Kamikaze missions he is getting the memories of their kamikaze fighting style and adding it to his own essentially becoming a reckless fighter. So I thought to mysekf what if he learned simple but very useful jutsu? But they would have to be rare and the only way naruto could use them and not someone else is if theyrequired his high Chakra capacity so this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

_In this scroll are listed many, many, many Jutsu each one is practical in nature and perfect for a ninja of one type or another. however why bother listing Jutsu that you may never use? this scroll has a special warding seal on it. Essentially jutsu that is unsuitable for the reader will not be seen thus you can only learn Jutsu suitable for you from this scroll._

_Well let the learning begin._

_..._

For several hours Naruto read the scroll practicing the Jutsu that he could find inside. He was disappointed that none of the Jutsu was big and flashy but he still kept on practicing if one Jutsu from the scroll would grant him a rank as a Genin then if he learnt several he may even be considered a Chunin so he kept on practicing.

The work was hard, it was tiring and Naruto injured himself several times over but he was able to learn three Jutsu so he was happy especially when Iruka-sensei showed up.

"Hey Iruka-sensei I learnt three different jutsu guess that means i'm a Genin now huh" Naruto smiled.

"What are you on about?" Iruka asked confused. "Why would you steal the Forbidden Scroll Naruto."

"To become a Genin duh" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Naruto" Iruka said slowly. "What are you on about?"

Naruto shook his head. "You don't need to pretend Iruka-sensei. Mizuki-sensei already told me about how if someone was able to learn a Jutsu from the scroll then they would automatically be made a Genin."

Iruka frowned in confusion "Naruto that's a lie the only way to be a Genin is to pass the test you failed which means... Shit Mizuki's after the scroll. We have to go tell the Hokage now."

before Naruto could say anything asking what Iruka meant several Shuriken came flying out of the trees and instead of dodging Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way. Quickly pulling himself to his feet Naruto saw Iruka on the ground bleeding heavily.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried.

"Na-Naruto run. Get the Hokage" Iruka panted.

"I wouldn't do that brat" came Mizuki's voice as he stepped out of the trees. "Give me the scroll now and Iruka will live but if you try and get away i'll have to kill him."  
"Why are you doing this Mizuki-sensei. What's going on" Naruto cried.

"I tricked you brat to steal the scroll" Mizuki growled "now hand it here or your precious Iruka-sensei dies."  
"Don't do it Naruto" Iruka coughed weakly. "Run go get the Hokage."  
Naruto's look of confusion turned to one of fierce anger. "You tricked me" he growled. "You messed with me, you lied to me, you betrayed my trust and now you threaten Iruka-sensei. _**Ghost Step."**_

_Ghost Step_

_Congratulations if you can read this then you can learn the Ghost Step ninjutsu. Ghost Step is similar to the Body Flicker Technique in that it allows you to move somewhere else faster than walking. However unlike the Body Flicker Technique you do not actually move there more like the place you want to be moves to you. Confused? I bet you are. Ghost Step is a teleportation Technique that requires huge amount of Chakra so most people simply can't learn it. Since it is teleportation it is instantaneous, soundless, unblockable and your destination can not be predicted unless you are a predictable person._  
_Now to Ghost Step all you need to do is fill your entire being with your Chakra, Don't worry about using too much there is no such thing in this case, next visualize the place you wish to Ghost Step too and then force you Chakra there, if your lucky it will work._  
_A piece of warning though. The farther you wish to Ghost Step too the more Chakra is required and if you don't use enough Chakra then you will be thrown back to your original starting position and that is a very violent occurrence so be careful._

Naruto disappeared and reappeared right behind Mizuki. Next thing Mizuki knew was he was sent flying back. _**"Storm Style: Palm Strike."**_

_Storm Style_

_Storm Style is a Taijutsu that relies on MASSIVE Chakra amounts. If anyone who didn't have a large Chakra reserve used Storm Style they would find themselves becoming exhausted too quickly._  
_Storm Style is very simple in it's nature you build up Chakra in a certain body part eg your palm. You the condense it, make the mist like Chakra so dense it is almost solid and then expel it from your body when you strike. the Chakra should then be sent lying with the strike to cause a short to mid range burst of Chakra which would injure your enemy._  
_The damage done from the burst is important on two things. 1, your physical strength. the stronger you are the stronger the attack. 2, the density of your Chakra, the more dense it is the harder it is._  
_Lastly there are rumors of people channeling the Chakra in certain ways to make a blade like attack so try and experiment. Also I have no idea why it's called Storms Style._

Mizuki coughed as he pulled himself to his feet barely injured. "that's some technique you've got brat. I guess the scroll lives up to it's name after all, but you still can't hope to beat me."  
Naruto glared at his once teacher. "I'm going to make you pay for hurting Iruka-sensei and for lying to me" he growled.

Mizuki sneered "what about how Iruka lied to you? How the whole village lied to you?"

"What are you on about?" Naruto growled.

"Well didn't you ever wonder why everyone in the town calls you demon-child and hates you?" Mizuki asked with a sneer. "Didn't you ever wonder why everyone wishes you dead?"

"Naruto don't listen to him" Iruka cried. Naruto just stood there unmoving.

'You see brat when the fourth Hokage fought the Kyuubi he couldn't kill it, how do you kill a demon? So the Hokage did the next best thing he sealed it away."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked quietly.

Mizuki's sneer grew even wider "the fourth sealed the Kyuubi inside a child. Inside you and that's why everyone hate's you because you are a filthy demon child" Mizuki growled.

Naruto stood still for a minute before he asked something in a deceptively calm voice. "So everyone in the village is scared that the Kyuubi will be released or turn me into a demon?" he asked.

"Yeah" Mizuki sneered. "tell you what because i'm a nice guy i'll end your miserable existence for you."  
"No. Don't Naruto run" Iruka shouted.

"Maybe Mizuki should run" Naruto said in a gravelly voice.

"What did you say brat?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto looked up and stared at Mizuki with bright red eyes "Maybe you should run instead" Naruto said and when he opened his mouth Mizuki could see fangs instead of teeth.

Mizuki sweated nervously. "Why should I run from a brat like you" he blustered.

Naruto smirked evilly and Mizuki and Iruka watched in horror as one, two, three...nine red fox tails grew out of Naruto's back, his skin was covered in red fur and his hands formed claws. "So?" Naruto asked in his gravelly voice. "Ready to run? I like to play with my food before I eat it."

Hesitantly Mizuki took one step back, then a second, then a third then he turned and ran away screaming. Naruto stood there watching him go. Once he was sure Mizuki was gone Naruto fell to the ground laughing. "Oh Kami his face was priceless" Naruto laughed.

"N-n-Naruto?" Iruka stammered.

Naruto turned to face Iruka "yeah?" he asked.

"Y-y-you're a fox."

Naruto frowned in confusion for a second before his features melted away and he was back to looking like himself. "Sorry about that Iruka-sensei didn't mean to scare you. but you have to admit using the _**Doppelganger Technique **_like that was perfect."

_Doppelganger Technique_

_Hello and welcome to the wonderful introduction of the Doppelganger Technique. _  
_thousands of years ago there used to be a race of people known as Doppelgangers who had the ability to change form to look like anyone at will. the disguise was perfect and even the closest friend would not know the difference. This technique is based on those people. It is a physical transformation type Jutsu that only has two requirements you must have an incredible imagination and the raw Chakra required to alter your body._  
_the Doppelganger Technique can be used to change your bone structure, hair color and anything else. The only things that can't change is your weight and your equipment. With a good enough imagination and knowledge of the human body you can change to look like anything or anyone. _  
_So enjoy, get practicing and if you rupture any organs you are screwed._

Iruka stared at his favorite student in shock. "So that wasn't the Kyuubi?" he asked warily.

Naruto grinned "nah but you have to admit it was pretty funny scaring Mizuki-sensei like that."  
Iruka wasn't sure what to do so he broke down laughing. it was too much for him. His assistant Mizuki was an enemy ninja who manipulated his favorite student into stealing the forbidden scroll then said student managed to learn not one, not two but three high level techniques it was just too much So Iruka just broke down laughing hysterically.

After five minutes of Iruka just laughing and Naruto wondering what to do but eventually Iruka stopped laughing and was able to compose himself. "Naruto" Iruka said after he had calmed down. "i am too injured to walk by myself do you think you could sneak back into town and find the Hokage without anyone else catching you?"

"Heh easy" Naruto smirked as his features changed where he had black hair, bright green eyes, a slightly thinner face and no whisker marks.

"Good" Iruka smiled. "Go find the Hokage and tell him everything that happened ok. If anyone else catches you you may be in danger so let only the Hokage know it's you."  
"What about you Iruka-sensei you're injured" Naruto asked worried.

"Don't worry about me these wounds aren't critical they just hit a few pressure points making it hard to move. I'll wait right here for you to return. Now hurry."  
"Ok i'll be quick Iruka-sensei" Naruto said rushing out of the forest to town.

Naruto made his way through town not worrying about being spotted when he heard someone yell out. "He's wearing the same clothing as that demon brat and is carrying a scroll get him!" Instantly several ANBU were rushing towards him.

"Shit" Naruto cused turning and running awa the ANBU chasing after him. After rushing several blocks and picking up more ANBU and ninja Naruto saw a xlothing shop, it was closed for the night but he could see inside through the windows and he got a plan. Quickly he ran around a corner and when no one could see him he Ghost Stepped into the shop he saw and hid behind the counter. Waiting for a few minutes for the ninja to pass Naruto then quickly grabbed a new set of clothes and altered his appearance once again. He grabbed a backpack to hide the scroll in and once more set out for the Hokage's tower this time making sure to stay hidden.

Once he was outside the Hokage's Tower Naruto concentrated on a mental image of the Hokage's office and Ghost Stepped inside startling the old man. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" the Hokage asked politely while secretly going for a weapon.

Naruto grinned "You know old man you could have just told me the Kyuubi was inside me. Would have been nice to know why everyone hated me in the first place" he said still in his disguise.

The old man's facade dropped for a second to show his shock before his face turned to normal "That's no normal transformation technique" he said casually. "So how did you find out about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto took off his backpack, opened it and threw the Hokage the scroll. "Mizuki tricked me into stealing this then when he found me he told me about it. Also he injured Iruka-sensei about half a mile west of the library in the forest."

The Hokage easily caught the scroll "I take it you learnt a technique or two from it?"

"Three actually" Naruto grinned dropping his transformation.

Sarutobi nodded as if this was expected "what happened to Mizuki?"  
"I scared him off by using a transformation to look as if I was half Kyuubi. He ran like a lil bitch" Naruto laughed.

Sarutobi allowed himself a small smirk at that "very well seeing as how you broke into my tower, stole an important scroll and learned three techniques from it in about four hours and then snuck back into my tower while everyone was on high alert I am required to promote you to Genin."

Naruto gaped. Naruto continued to gape. Naruto gaped some more. Surotobi threw a paper weight at him causing the young man to fall to the ground. Apparently he had passed out.

"Hehe I'll tell him the rest of my news when he wakes up. In the mean time I should let everyone know that Mizuki was the thief and that Iruka needs to be taken to the hospital. Kami the paper work is going to be a nightmare" Sarutobi sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

hello Ladies and gentleman and welcome to another exciting chaoter of the ghost of Konoha (hold for applause)... Seriously none? You guys suck (pout) Ok anyway first of all id like to say thanks for all the likes and follows and the reviews :D Now someone can't remember who said they want Naruto to remain angry at theHokage and while I understand that with how Naruto talked to the old man in the first chapter I kinda can't do it without being weird so sorry about that :(  
Second of all I am thinking of doing a pairing but i dont know with who it won't be sakura or hinata though those are just ovber used and bore me sorry.  
last I have a challenge for you all or two actually and here they are.  
First challenge is to come up with an interesting and awesome way for Naruto to use one of his new powers. Anything goes as long as it can actually be done without killing himself.  
second challeng is to come up with ideas for the Chunin exam I want to do something different than the standard fake test and forest of death.  
if i use anyone's ideas i will give them credit and think about giving them a thousand dollars. they wont actually get it but it's the thought that counts right :D  
Oh and this isn't a challenge but if anyone wants to you can send me OC ideas and i MAY use them as long as they aren't god like  
Anyway let the story begin... what seriously no applause at all?

* * *

Because of the problems with Mizuki and the Forbidden Scroll Naruto had a month before he and the other students would get to meet their teams and the young ninja planned to use the time to great effect.

there were several things Naruto realised from his new techniques. The first was that his combat skills were terrible. While he could easily beat most Genin anyone higher level would kick his ass. It was obvious since his Storm Style barely did Mizuki any harm and actually just pushed the man away from him. The second thing he realized is that f he had tried to talk to the ANBU or fight his way through them he would have lost but using Ghost Step and his Doppelganger Technique it was simple for him to make his way through town. This lead Naruto to realize that his idea of being a strong and flashy ninja was stupid. He should use his brains and his incredible stealth skills to be a ninja. which made him think one important thing he was a ninja and he needed the tools of a ninja. Too bad he didn't have any money.

Smirking Naruto came up with a great idea. Not bothering to transform or hide himself he walked through town, ignoring the looks of scorn and the thrown fruit and when he was outside his target destination he Ghost Stepped in.

"Old man I need some money" Naruto said to the surprised Hokage.

"Did your allowance run out already?" the Hokage asked going back to his paper work.

Naruto shook his head "no but I need to buy proper ninja equipment and that requires money. Also I would like to buy a new place to stay and train at."

"Explain" was all the Hokage said.

"Well the only ninja equipment any one would sell me before was bright orange armor not exactly suitable is it? Also people break into my place and trash it once a week. I was thinking if I had the money I could use my Doppelganger technique to look like someone else and buy better equipment and if i only enter and exit my place looking like someone else then no one would have a reason to break into it" Naruto explained.

Sarutobi nodded in understanding "anything else you need?"

"Nah that's all" Naruto grinned.

The Hokage wrote out a quick note and handed it to Naruto "that declares that anything you buy the expenses will be dealt with bye me. I'll have a place sorted for you by tonight and for the love of Kami don't by ramen with it. I can't afford as much as you can eat" the old man pleaded.

Naruto grinned "Relax old man i'll be good." With that Naruto changed to look like someone else, with his clothes from the day before no one would even suspect it was him, then he ghost Stepped outside and began his shopping.

The first stop for Naruto was clothes. As soon as the shop clerk saw the note he had from the Hokage she squealed in excitement and dragged him around the store handing him different clothes. It was torture that would make Ibiki shudder with fright. After an hour Naruto had had enough and simply dropped the clothes in his arms. He then moved around the store ignoring the shopclerk and grabbed several black cargo pants and dark blue shirts. They were simple but would help to conceal him at night.

His next stop was the weapons shop. "excuse me" he asked the girl behind the counter. "But could you help me for a sec?"

The girl studied him for several seconds before speaking "what do you need?" she asked.

"I'm trying to look for a few weapons. Preferably small, concealable and practice."

"Well there's the Kusari-gama, Shuriken, kunai, wrist crossbow, chain, garrote wire, Is there anything specifically you are after?"

Naruto frowned in concentration "I don't have the training to use a Kusari-gama and i'd probably end up cutting myself with it so that's out. I'll take five Kunai, got ranged attacks so no point in Shuriken or the wrist crossbow, i'd rather not rely on garrote wire as it is pretty useless if you can't sneak up on someone. How tough are the chains?"

the girl smiled "not bad most people go for the flashy weapons but you have a good reason why you didn't take them other than it looks lame. as for the chains they typically can resist a few hits but the more expensive ones can only be broken by a strong S-class ninja."

Naruto nodded "in that case i'll take two, always good to have a back up."

"The girl gathered his weapons for him "would you like any armor as well?"

"nah thanks though but my combat style relies more on stealth and manoueverablilty than most ninja armor would just slow me down."

"ok that comes to six thousand and seventy ryou."

Naruto showed her the Hokage's note and soon left the shop on his way to his next destination.

Next was the library. Normally Naruto would never be caught dead in the library but he needed a few scrolls and this was the Konoha Subterfuge Library. unfortunately one had to be an adult to gain entry as half the subterfuge tactics were based off sexual information. (AN: They are ninjas i'm sure half the Kunoichi had to sleep with someone in at least one mission so it seem's reasonable.") realizing he needed some clothes for his new form Naruto went to another clothing shop and bought an adults pair of pants, shirts and shoes. As soon as he left he put on the new clothes and shifted his form. He was now six foot, had mousy brown hair, brown eyes, and an average build. this look was so average in appearance that most people's eyes simply slid right off him.

Naruto walked right into the library and had to stop himself from smirking when no one even looked at him. Quickly he got to work trying to find a few scrolls on the basics of Tactics, Stealth and Infiltration.

Eventually he found a few scrolls that may be able to help him and opened one up.

_Hello and welcome to the basic introduction to Tactics._  
_In this scroll you will find different sections labeling different type of situations and suitable tactics involved. As this is a basic scroll it will not go in depth about each situation or have ingenious tactical plans. No this scroll's purpose is to teach you the basics of Tactics and then learn how to make your own tactical plans in the field._  
_the first and most important lesson anyone can learn is that no matter how ingenious and well thought out a plan is it has a chance of failure. There are two ways to counteract this the first is come up with a plan that can't fail (Which is very very unlikely.) or to come up with a back up plan and a backup for your back up and a back up for your back ups back up... I'm sure you get the idea. _  
_it is always important to have a back up plan and the more back up plans you have the better. A general from the land of wind called Mamoto Mizushi was asked once how he planned for his battles his reply was 'I try and make a plan that IU think will work and then i make a hundred back up plans for that plan. No matter how good the enemy is I doubt they could destroy a hundred and one plans' Mamoto lived to the age of ninety and lead his army into sixty four different battles all of them he won._

_One more thing about Tactics is to plan based on your strengths and weaknesses. If you are big and strong it is unlikely you will be much for stealth so plans based on stealth are likely to fail, where as if you are small and weak it is unwise to make a plan that requires physical strength._  
_This is the introduction over and remember make back up plans and plan to your strengths not your weaknesses._

"hmmm plan to strengths huh. What exactly are my strengths?" Naruto murmured to himself. "Let's see i have good stealth as the ANBU can never find me after a prank. Because of my Doppelganger technique i can infiltrate better. My Ghost Step ability allows me easy access through barriers of some kind. So Stealth and Infiltration well I guess I already knew that. As for weaknesses my Chakra supply makes it almost impossible for me to learn Genjutsu and as such i am very weak against them. my Taijutsu skills are almost non-existent. I have no medical skills, I guess I should eventually look into that. My lack of basic knowledge causes me a problem on long term infiltration. Ok so I am weak against direct attacks and Genjutsu not too bad considering I am a Genin but I should try and cover my weaknesses."

Naruto started to study fervently trying to learn all he could to make himself a better ninja. He studied Tactics, he studied stealth and found out that Dark blue and dark purple hid better than black. he studied infiltration and found out that making a strange habit for each individual persona he created would make him blend in better after all if only a few non Inuzuka's actually growled when angry then there was less chances of him being a spy right? He tried to study scrolls on medical ninjutsu but it was as if it was written in a different language. the last thing he studied was Genjutsu luckily the Subterfuge library was full of scrolls on Genjutsu, how to use it, how to recognize it being used and how to break it. Sadly he was still having trouble figuring out how to break it.  
The way to break Genjutsu was simple all one had to do was to send a tiny amount of Chakra to the bran to break it. Unfortunately sending to much could cause someone to have a stroke and with Naruto;'s almost infinite Chakra stores he was not going to give that a try. So he came up with a better idea.  
"Excuse me" he asked a woman who spent almost every day going over Genjutsu scrolls "I was wondering if you could help me for a second."

The woman looked up at him with red eyes and gave a kind smile "sure what can I help you with?" she asked kindly.  
"Well I noticed that you always seem to be reading Genjutsu scrolls and was wondering if you knew of anyway to train to break out of a Genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"have you tried Kai?"

Naruto shook his head "I can't I have a large amount of Chakra and if i try it I might give myself a stroke so I thought it too risky."  
The woman frowned deep in thought it took her a few minutes to say something. "I have heard rumors that may be able to help you" she said eventually.

"Oh what?" Naruto asked "i'll do anything."

The woman smiled again "well Genjutsu work by placing a thought in someone's mind and the Genjutsu then feed's of the Chakra to stay there. That is why people with large Chakra amounts are especially weak. By sending a small surge of Chakra to your mind you over charge the Genjutsu breaking it."

"Yeah but how does that help me?" Naruto asked confused.

the woman smirked "Well there is said to be a different way to stop Genjutsu but if i teach it to you what do I get out of the deal?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked clueless.

"I'll teach you this if you teach me something in return. What do you say?" the woman asked.

"What do you want to learn?" Naruto asked.

The woman shrugged "i'm pretty much only good at Genjutsu and only passable in the other area's just train me in your specialty."  
Naruto nodded understanding setting in "Very well i'll train you in stealth then. But a heads up I will be expecting you to take this seriously." he warned.

"You're on. I'm Yuhi Kurenai by the way you?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm Na... Nagasake" Naruto said hoping she didn't notice his slip up.

"Very well Nagasake" Kurenai said smiling excitedly "so what should we practice first? Stealth or breaking Genjutsu?"  
Naruto smirked "I was thinking we could start with stealth" pulling out a piece of paper Naruto wrote his address on it "this is my address show up tonight at six and we will start. It will be easier for you to learn in the dark then practice stealth in brighter light."

Kurenai took the paper and then gave a devious smirk "you know if I didn't know any better I would think you were just using this as an excuse to get me alone at your place."

Naruto turned bright red and mumbling a good bye rushed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey here's another chapter for you :D  
First of all a few review responses.  
regarding the ideas to use either Genjutsu or Naruto's strengths as part of the Chunin exam tests sorry but i will be saying no. The genjutsu idea is too specialized so a Genjutsu specialist will easily pass someone like say Kiba will fail and as for Naruto's strengths while he will pass I don't want it to be straight to his strengths. Sorry.  
Second to the Anon with the problems concerning last chapter fair enough but heres my thoughts behind it. Concerning his ranged attack his Chakra is almost infinite it isn't a problem. Teaching a Jounin stealth is not a big deal as if you think about it like an rpg game Kurenai is a genjutsu specialist or an illusionist/wizard my Naruto is like a rogue he is good at stealth she is not so much. Also at the first episode he easily evades what I assume is the ANBU or atleast a few ninja he has skills. The kunai are not really for throwing as his throwing skills are not awesome enough I only said five because he needs a few back ups. garrote wire is useless unless you strangle someone and is not good for traps (if how i remember garrote wire is is right) and I like chains as weapons :D Also this is the last anon/guest i'll reply to so just a heads up.

Still no idea on the pairing yet but i'll let you know when think of it.  
Also hope you like the idea of this chapter i did bullshit a little but i wanted to show off Naruto's skills.

* * *

Naruto loved his new place. He had only lived there for two weeks but it was awesome. It was a simple one bedroom hut unless you accounted for the fact that it was once used as a guard post to protect the forest right next to it. The forest was said to once be home to a small village filled with cultists who worshipped a being known simply as The Primordial Serpent. they used to live almost in peace until one day the village decided to sacrifice Konoha for the serpent and war broke out. While the cultists were small in numbers they were tough so the ninjas came up with a plan. The plan was to build underground tunnels throughout the forest and use them to ambush the cultists. It worked and soon the cultists were all dead. The tunnels however remained and linked up to the hut which was now Naruto's new home. Having tunnels which stretched all over the Forest of the cult (couldn't think of a better name) was great for Naruto as he had an excellent place to train now as it was out of the way and had a worse reputation than the forest of death, some people still believed the Primordial Serpent slumbered in the forest.  
"You want to practice in there?" Kurenai asked in shock that night.  
Naruto in his Nagasake disguise grinned "what are you scared?"

Kurenai glared at him "as if. I'm just surprised you're not."

"good" Naruto grinned. "So here's what's going to happen. Under my house is a few tunnels into the forest, we will go through one and once out the other end you will have ten minutes to hide yourself. However you can't use any Chakra at all got it?"

"And why can't I use Chakra?"

'Because some ninja, not me but others, can sense Chakra so you must learn to hide without it. So this means no Genjutsu, no Ninjutsu, no tree walking no nothing. Are you ready?"

Kurenai sighed "fine."

"Good" Naruto chirped "come along then." He opened his door and led Kurenai inside his messy already ramen cup filled hut.  
"Nice to see you tidied up on my account" the Kunoichi remarked dryly.  
"Who would see any reason to rob a house filled with rubbish?" Naruto asked before bending down and pulling up a hidden trapdoor.

"Whatever" Kurenai muttered before following him down the trapdoor.  
After half an hour of walking they came out of a tunnel hidden under tree roots. "Ok you have ten minutes and remember no Chakra" Naruto reminded her.

Kurenai didn't say anything she just quickly ran off to hide. As soon as the ten minutes were up Naruto left to go and find her.  
the search wasn't too hard. While ninjas were trained to move through the forest unseen they were trained to do it using tree walking which required Chakra and they learnt it in the academy, most let their skills get rusty before reaching Chunin let alone Jounin level. All of this made it quite easy to follow the foot prints, deactivated traps and broken branches the Kurenai left behind. It took five minutes before he saw Kurenai hiding in a shrub unaware of his presence. smirking in amusement Naruto Ghost Stepped behind the Kunoichi and simply tapped her on the back. The result was hilarious as she jumped ten feet in the air with a shriek of fright.  
"Don't do that" Kurenai snapped at the laughing Naruto.  
"Sorry couldn't...resist" Naruto laughed.

"How did you find me so quickly?" she asked trying to get him to stop laughing.  
After a minute Naruto's laughter subsided and he was bale to reply "you left foot prints, broken twigs and disabled tracks in your wake. Granted they weren't obvious but it was enough."  
"Well it's hard without Chakra" Kurenai defended herself.

"It is" Naruto agreed "but it is still important to learn how to do it without."

"Let's see you do better then" Kurenai challenged.  
Naruto smirked "very well. Give me one minute to hide and you will have twenty minutes to find me. Oh and just so you don't go to far I will stay with in one hundred metres of this area."

Naruto quickly ran off. Once he was out of sight he quickly removed his shoes making sure to place his bare feet where there was no dirt. He then tied his lace together and hung his shoes around his neck. Moving quickly he then started moving around doing his best to stay on tree root's so as not to leave footprints. once the minute was up he was in a perfect hiding place, right behind where he started in a tree. Naruto then spent the next twenty minutes watching in amusement as Kurenai searched for him. She tried her hardest to look for tracks, broken branches anything but she found no trace at all. Eventually her anger got the better of her and she spent the rest of the time just storming around not even trying to be subtle.

"So do you accept your defeat?" Naruto asked from his tree.

Kurenai glared at him "how did you do that? I thought we agreed no Chakra."

Naruto smirked and jumped down beside her. "We did and I didn't use Chakra."

"Then how did you hide so well?" she challenged.

"As you may have noticed i'm not wearing my shoes, I did that because my shoes have dirt on them which have a chance of leaving scuff marks on tree roots. I then walked on the roots so i wouldn't make any footprints and was careful of the twigs and branches. Lastly I hid right behind you because you would not expect me to hide so close to you. I left no trace and hid where you would least expect it. that's how I was able to remain unseen" he smirked.

Kurenai blinked at him a few times before she could think of anything to say. "I guess I should have expected this since it is your specialty" she muttered.

"Damn right" Naruto grinned.

"So what now?"

"Stealth is can be separated into three parts, not leaving tracks or signs you were there, remaining unseen and remaining unheard. We have tested the first part and kind of tested the second part now it's time to see how quite you can be. I am going to stay here with my eyes closed and you are to try and sneak up on me. Don't be discouraged if I hear you since i will be staying still and actively listening it will be harder for you than normal" Naruto informed his...student.

Kurenai grinned "you won't even hear me coming" she said walking away.

"Don't forget no Chakra" Naruto yelled after her only to hear her sigh.

Waiting Naruto slowed his breathing and entered an almost meditative state as he focused on his hearing. All he could hear was the wind and some crickets chirping until after a few minutes he heard the grass nearby rustle. Not reacting to the sound he waited. It was hard but he was sure he could hear the grass under Kurenai's feet as she moved, the Kunoichi was surprisingly quite. Soon her breath could be heard and Naruto could smell her perfume opening his eyes he could see her right in front of him.

"Just one more second and I would have grabbed you too" Kurenai cursed sitting down.

"You were pretty good" Naruto grinned "the only sounds I could hear was the sound of the grass when you moved and your breathing. You took your time and" here Naruto looked down and smile "you took off your shoes to make less noise. If I was not focusing so hard you would have most likely caught me completely unaware" he said causing Kurenai to grin.

"Of course I am a Jounin after all" she said proudly.

"Ok your testing for this part is done. tomorrow we'll test how well you do staying hidden in a crowd. you are pretty quite no doubt your light weight helps, you unfortunately leave to many tracks and broken twigs. You need to learn to move around traps instead of destroying them as that leaves evidence someone has been by and your perfume leaves enough of a scent to make your prey or hunter aware of you" Naruto told her.

"Damn Nagasake way to make a girl feel good about herself" she said sarcastically.

"Ok now we will walk back to the tunnel, you will stay infront of me and do your best to leave no tracks and make no sound at all" he said ignoring her.

Kurenai was about to say something before a devious smirk appeared on her face "if you wanted an excuse to stare at my ass you could have just said so" she teased.

Naruto turned bright red and began sputtering excuses only for his student/tormentor to laugh and walk away. A few seconds later he chased after her trying very hard NOT to stare at her ass.

"Stop" Naruto ordered after half a minute.

"What?" Kurenai asked growling.

"Your movement is wrong" Naruto replied. "When you try and remain quiet outside you don't slide your feet like that you'll rustle the grass. What you do is lift your foot just off the grass and slide it forward in the air then place it on the ground your heel first."

"Why heel first?" Kurenai asked.

"Because when people do toes first when they put their heels down it tends to land on a leaf or something as they didn't leave enough space for it. Heel first fixes that problem. Now continue on again."

Kurenai started moving again keep what Naruto said in mind. This time movement was slower as Kurenai had to keep forcing herself to do as she was told. This time after three minutes Naruto stopped her.

"What now?" she growled.

Naruto just pointed to a patch of dirt where a faint foot print could be seen. "you are doing well but stay off patches of dirt if you can help it. Hard surfaces like tree roots or places with grass are your friends dirt not so much."

"Anything else you wish to complain about?" Kurenai asked sarcastically.

Naruto decided to get back at her for her earlier comment "I'm alone in the woods with a beautiful woman what else would I have to complain about?" he grinned.

Kurenai just turned bright red before getting back to her training. it took loner than it should have but eventually they got back to the tunnel.

"So was that good enough for your high standards sensei?" the Kunoichi asked sarcastically.

"You did pretty good" Naruto replied. "you took longer than I would have liked and still broke a few twigs but that will get better with practice. I want you to practice at least twice a week and come by at least once a week so I can test you, Oh and get a pair of soft soled shoes, sandals while good for support and running are too hard and loud for sneaking."

"Thanks I have to admit this was actually pretty interesting. I haven't really been one for stealth but if I can get this down it will be really useful."

"Yeah not many people actually prioritize stealth. Most ninja's are way too flashy and eccentric."

"Exactly" Kurenai agreed "I mean we are ninja our whole point is to strike from the shadows yet we almost never do."

By now they had reached Naruto's hut and he opened the door letting Kurenai out. "Ok meet me tomorrow at the market district at noon. We will practice your ability to move unseen in a crowd. Afterwards you'll teach me how to break Genjutsu."

"Ok see you tomorrow" Kurenai said before walking off.

"That was kinda fun" Naruto muttered closing his door. "I can see why Iruka-sensei likes being a teacher."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and don't worry next chapter is going to be when the teams are announced i wont go through the rest of their training together.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go doubt any of you expected this and if you did please tell me the winning lotto numbers ifor new zealand.  
Come on guys surely some of you can come up with awesome ideas for Naruto to use his powers or an awesome power that you believe would suit THIS Naruto. I believe I have a good imagination but I want to see what some of you come up with. So pretty pretty pretty please -puppy dog face-  
"Also last thing i cut a few fingers at work making it hard to type. I think i got everything but sorry for any errors (any more than usual anyway)

* * *

Patience is a virtue. Naruto knew this for a fact, he needed patience while planning and executing his pranks. It was an undeniable truth. So why was his patience being tested so badly?  
The month had ended and Naruto showed up o go and meet his team and team leader. Everyone was shocked to see he passed and that he was wearing different clothes but that passed when Sasuke walked in and the girls started fighting over him. Eventually the teams were created and Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were on a team with Hatake Kakashi as their team leader. He was supposed to have shown up three hours ago. That wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that Sakura was talking loudly to Sasuke about anything and everything then every ten minutes she would randomly punch Naruto for no reason. His patience was wearing very very thin.

"Yo" their instructor called ut walking into the classroom.

"You're late" Naruto said simply radiating pure killing intent.

"Naruto-baka don't talk to our instructor like that" Sakura yelled hitting him as hard as she could. Sasuke just watched on with a sneer.

Kakashi blinked a few seconds before flatly stating my first impression is I hate you all. Meet me on the roof" he then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Now look what you did you Baka he hates us now because of you" Sakura fumed hitting him again.

"Maybe it's because you are a violent woman who likes to hit her teammates" Naruto growled.

After another hit Naruto was on the ground twitching "I..am...not...violent" Sakura growled before storming out, Sasuke already gone.

"Me and my big mouth" Naruto moaned slowly pulling himself to his feet and leaving the classroom for the roof.

Once on the roof Kakashi got them to sit in a circle and tell him about themselves, their likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies and thoughts on their teammates. "Why don't you go first Sensei? Just so we know what to do" Sakura asked sweetly.

Naruto had to restrain himself from pointing out that he just told them what to do.

"Very well I'm Hatake Kakashi my likes are to adult for you, I dislike a lot of things, my hobbies are not appropriate for your age, I don't have a dream and I hate you three. Broody you're up" Kakashi said.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke but i'm sure everyone knows that" Sasuke smirked. "My likes are training, I dislike fangirls and the weak, My hobbies are to train. My dream no my ambition is to kill a certain someone and my thoughts on these two are that I don't need them."

"Wow depressing" Kakashi grinned somehow. "Pinky your turn."

"I'm Haruno Sakura my likes are" here she looked at Sasuke and squealed. "My hobbies are" again she looked at Sasuke and squealed. "My dream is" she did it again"and my dislikes are Naruto-baka and Ino-pig" she spat.

Naruto sighed when he realised it was his turn "I'm Uzumaki Naruto my likes are ramen, my home and my friend. My dislikes are those who treat me like shit for something I have no control over. My hobbies are teaching, learning, ramen and pranks. My dream is...actually I'm not sure at this point. I don't want to be Hokage for a town full of prejudiced idiots. My thoughts on my team are that with her loudmouthed fangirling and violent tendencies and his need to look better than everyone else and be seen looking better then we are completely screwed on stealth missions and will have very little teamwork."

"I AM NOT VIOLENT" Sakura yelled hitting him.

"So you decided to punch him?" Kakashi asked sweatdropping.

"Twenty third time today" Naruto muttered.

"Well if you would stop insulting me you baka I wouldn't have to hit you" Sakura seethed.

"You do insult me as well you know?" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"That's because you're a baka" Sakura growled hitting him again.

"Can I be put on another team?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry brat but you're stuck with us. The Hokage and your teachers decided this would be the best fit for you lot" Kakashi grinned.

Naruto blinked "they thought it would be a great idea for me to be in a team with people who hate me? Are they retarded?"

"Just senile" Kakashi smirked "anyway meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at eight don't bother eating you'll just throw it up" with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Sasuke now that we are free would you like to go get something to eat?" Sakura asked instantly.

"Hn" Sasuke muttered walking away, Sakura followed instantly.

"I am going to KILL the old man" Naruto growled.

Deciding to see if he could do it Naruto focused on the image of the Hokage's tower, gathered his Chakra and tried to Ghost Step into his office.

Opening his eyes Naruto saw he was in the Hokage's office "ah Naruto I trust you met your new team" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto glared at the old man "where do you get off putting me with those assholes" he growled.

The old man blinked and Naruto knew he was trying to restrain a grin "what is the problem?"

"Twenty four times. Twenty four times Sakura punched me today and all Sasuke did is look down on us with a sneer. Then Kakashi was THREE HOURS LATE I want a new team" Naruto growled.

"I'm sorry" Sarutobi said solemnly "but my hands are tied. The other Jounin all hand picked their teams you were the only one left over and Kakashi's team was the only two man team so you have to go with them."

"Put me on a four man team then" Naruto growled.

"I can't do that."

Naruto leaned in close "put me on a different team or I will prank you every single day until it happens" Naruto threatened causing the Hokage to turn pale.

"H-h-how about a compromise?" the Hokage asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked eyes narrowed.

"You'll be a Ghost."

"What dp you mean by Ghost?" Naruto asked curious despite himself.

Sarutobi sighed "ghost is a term for ninja's who have no set team they train alone and work with whatever team needs them. Ghost came from the fact that they are considered a Ghost of a teammate and not an actual one as there is no substance between the team and the Ghost. There hasn't been a ghost since the First Hokage."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked confused.

"Two reasons" Sarutobi stated. "the first is that as a Ghost while not on missions only the Hokage can order you or discipline you and the second is that every ninja was at one point part of a team or an apprentice as a Ghost you are neither. Your training is your own, your responsibility is your own, your life is your own. What you learn and do when not in missions is all your own. if you were on a team then when not on missions you would practice together and work on teamwork. Quite frankly a Ghost is less likely to improve as a ninja unless they are very motivated" the Hokage explained.

"Make me a Ghost old man" Naruto said firmly.

The Hokage sighed "very well. I should also mention Ghost's have no rank and are unknown like the ANBU with your transformation Jutsu you will look like other people when on a mission. However since you are a recently graduated Genin i will only allow you to do C-Rank and maybe a few B-rank missions for now."

"Great" Naruto grinned "make me a Ghost."

Sarutobi slowly got up from his desk and walked over to a wall sliding open a hidden panel. Out of the hidden compartment he pulled out a tattered grey cloth. "Put this on it's the cloak pronouncing you as a Ghost it is specially made to be formless and to fit any wearer. i shouldn't need to say this but you can not wear it when you look like yourself." he said sternly.

Grinning Naruto changed into his Nagasake disguise and put the cloak on "so how do I look? Does it make me look beautiful?" he asked striking a pose.

"very" Sarutobi smirked. "One last you are no longer part of a ninja team if anyone asks what happened then you got the offer to be an apprentice to an ANBU. Because of their secretive nature no one will question it too much and the ANBU know not to poke their noses in to my secrets."

"thanks Old Man" Naruto grinned "this is way better than being on a different team."

Sarutobi's smirk grew evil "don't thank me just yet because of their solitary nature Ghost's have to become elite's or die. I expect you to train very hard and become stronger than any Genin team very quickly."

Naruto smirked "easy I am going to be the greatest ninja after all" he boasted.

'Good" Sarutobi smiled "now I have a meeting with the new team leaders in a few minutes, I want you to stay so I can introduce them to you."

"Ok" Naruto agreed and waited for the team leaders.

first in was Asuma, Naruto had met the man several times as he was Sarutobi's son, though they didn't get on too well.  
"Hey dad who's this?" Asuma asked staring at Naruto.

"That will all be explained during the meeting" Sarutobi replied.

Next in was Kakashi "has the meeting finished?" he asked confused.

"no" Sarutobi chuckled "I just told you it started two hours earlier so that you would show up on time."

Kakashi seemed to pout at that before he pulled out a book and began to read it seemingly ignoring everyone in the room.

The third and final person was Kurenai who stopped as soon as she saw Naruto "Nagasake what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

Sarutobi raised an eye at that but didn't say anything just smiled. "the Hokage wanted me to join in the meeting" Naruto explained. "So how do you like your new team?"

Kurenai sighed "they aren't exactly what I was expecting I mean Kiba is way too headstrong and does not seem to take me seriously. Hinata is too nervous and can barely say two words without stuttering and Shino does not speak at all unless spoken too."

Naruto smiled at his friend "Kiba considers himself an Alpha male and thus leader of his pack sadly in the animal kingdom woman are vary rarely the leader and thus he will not see you as his leader unless you beat it into him. Hinata while a Hyuuga has spent her entire life being talked down and berated by her family continuously called weak and pathetic and as such unless you increase her confidence she will be almost useless on an operation as she will always second guess herself. Shino is used to people being afraid of him and his bugs so has not been close to anyone who is not a member of his clan and as such has developed no social skills, while he is smart, cautious and cares about the group as a whole because of his lack of social skills he is lacking in proper teamwork."

Everyone in the room minus Sarutobi gaped at him.

"Oh and how do you know so much about her team?" Asuma asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged "I make it a habit to know a lot of things. Want to know about your team?"

"I'll pass" the man said calmly.

"Well while this is interesting i was hoping to hear your thoughts on your own teams" Sarutobi asked politely. "We have already heard Kurenai's thoughts so Asuma?"

"just like any Nara Shikikamaru lacks any type of will, Ino is way too bossy and cares more about the Uchiha than being a ninja and Chouji just seems to follow what Shikikamaru does. I was hoping they would be like their fathers team but it appears they may lack the actual resolve to be a great ninja team."

"They are young and just barely made a team give them some time" Sarutobi said kindly. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi blinked lazily looking up from his book. "Haruno appears to interested in the Uchiha and hates the Uzumaki kid, Sasuke seems to dislike his entire team see's the as worthless and Naruto dislikes his team mates as well though in his case he seems to have a reason from Sakura trying to punch hi,m all the time. I heard she hit him twenty four times today alone" he muttered.

"Remind me again why we put them all on the same team?" Sarutobi asked weakly.

"because i'm the only one who can train Sasuke in his Sharingan and the rest of the teams were already made sticking me with the other two" Kakashi said simply before going back to his book.

"Oh right" Sarutobi said weakly. "Anyway i'm sure you are wondering why this young man ...um.. Nagasake is here right?" he got a nod from Asuma and Kurenai while Kakashi appeared to ignore him. "Well Nagasake here because of a special skill set has been trained as a Ghost and i want his first few missions to be with your teams on C-ranks."

"but dad we haven't had a Ghost since the first" Asuma cried.

"A Ghost" Kurenai mumbled "I am being taught by a Ghost? And I am even teaching him how to disable Genjutsu..."

Kakashi turned a page in his book.

Naruto grinned "please take care of me."

"Wait isn't a Ghost supposed to hide their face like the ANBU? Kurenai asked.

Naruto smirked and everyone watched as his features changed to look like Kurenai "I have the ability to make physical transformations. Only the Hokage actually knows what I look like."

Kurenai's look of shock turned to a glare "so you lied to me about who you were?" she growled "how dare you."

Naruto sighed weakly and changed back to his Nagasake disguise "i'm a Ghost i am supposed to be unknown by everyone except the Hokage" he lied. "I'm sorry but I was only looking for help I didn't think we would become friends."

"Fine but you have to teach me how to do a physical transformation like you" she growled.

'Sorry can't" Naruto said sheepishly "it requires a huge Chakra capacity. I'll do anything else though."

Kurenai smirked evilly "congratulations while not on a mission you are my teams assistant leader then."

"Deal" Naruto agreed. truth be told he actually liked the idea of helping to teach others. While his skills were limited only to stealth and infiltration it would be nice to teach what he could.

"Now that that is dealt with i would appreciate it if everyone would call our friend Ghost-San in public and don't worry his cloak will always be worn as an identifier." Sarutobi stated. "Now this meeting is adjourned Kakashi could I talk to you for a few more minutes?"

"I'm going to make you suffer in training tonight" Kurenai whispered evilly making Naruto shudder in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

And here is lucky chapter five :) I just found out my landlord is kicking me out so i was a bit pissed off while writting this but i still think i did a reasonable job hope you like it :D  
Now a few review responses sorry most a from the same person  
No naruto will not use the power of cute in a fight though he may he it to get free ramen from Ayame.  
No he will not be a playboy as while i can understand that I personaly don't like the type and he wont be bi as guy on guy just does not do anything for me sorry but thats how it is.  
yes he will be part of the exams somehow not sure yet but got a few ideas.  
Yes this does need way more reviews :P though i am honestly surprised by how many favourites and follows this has its ridiculous.  
And last but not least... I'm sexy and I know it :P

* * *

Naruto looked on wondering how he had gotten himself into this. He was currently trying his best to avoid attacks from the three Genin.

"Come on team you'll be sent back to the academy if you can't beat Ghost-San" Kurenai shouted watching them with an amused smirk.

"Stop running away coward" Kiba growled lunging at him only for Naruto to Ghost Step behind the boy.

"I am trained for stealth and infiltration not combat" Naruto pointed out "do you just expect me to fight you three head on?"

A buzzing sound alerted Naruto to the fact that Shino's bugs were attacking so he quickly gathered Chakra in his hand and pushed them away with a storm palm.

"P-p-pleas g-g-give up" Hinata stammered softly getting into a fighting stance her Byakugan activated.

Sighing Naruto pulled out his chain "ready when you are Hinata."

Cautiously Hinata moved forward and tried to attack Naruto, truth be told if she wasn't so cautious in her approach Naruto would have been seriously injured. Luckily her cautiousness slowed her down and Naruto was able to sidestep her and entangle her arm with his chain. Next he Ghost Stepped forcing her along with him and quickly tied the chain to a tree branch leaving her hanging.

"One down two to go" Naruto said fake confidently.

This time Kiba and Akamaru charged Naruto while Shino tried to sneak around and attack from behind.

_**"Storm Sweep" **_Naruto crouched down and sept his leg in a three sixty degree circle releasing his Chakra as he did so causing s wave of Chakra to surround him sending his attackers back. "Is that all you got?" he taunted.

"G-g-g-got y-y-you Gh-Ghost-San" Hinata stammered as Naruto felt a kunai against his neck.

"it appears I have lost but out of curiosity how did you escape the chain?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Sh-Shino-san sent a f-few b-b-bugs t-to destroy th-the chain" Hinata stammered removing the kunai from his neck.

"And then he and Kiba attacked to keep me occupied" Naruto said in realization "pretty good teamwork there."

"Heh you weren't so tough" Kiba sneered.

"And yet if he fought to kill you three would be dead" Kurenai said walking forward.

"we would have still won" Kiba boasted.

Naruto ghost stepped and appeared behind the boy with a kunai at his throat "you were saying?" he asked with a smirk.

"Enough both of you" Kurenai barked. "Kiba you are a Genin you will show Ghost-san proper respect and Ghost-san put that kunai away or i'll make you regret it" she finished glaring at Naruto.

Naruto gulped and put the kunai away memories of last night's training running through his head.

"Good now that the stupidity is done with congratulations on passing the test" Kurenai said with a smile. "From now on your week will be split up into training, Missions and one day off. You will have two days of missions a week, three days of training with me and Ghost-San, one day for independent training in which you can ask for help if need be and a day off to rest" Any questions?"

"Yeah what can Ghost-loser over there teach us besides running away?" Kiba sneered.

Before Kurenai could reprimand him Naruto spoke up "I can teach you stealth and infiltration techniques, I can teach you basic tactics and as I am not actually a member of this team I can give fair and unbiased criticism and ideas on how to improve your skills as a ninja" he said calmly.

"Whatever" Kiba huffed.

"good now that that is done why don't you three go celebrate your passing I expect to see you here tomorrow at six am" Kurenai ordered.

After the team was gone Kurenai sighed and sat down "this is going to be more difficult than I thought."

"true" Naruto agreed "Kiba's arrogance needs to be dealt with quickly along with Hinata's confidence problems."

"Any ideas?"

"Kiba needs a lesson in humility as for Hinata maybe some one on one training will help her confidence"Naruto suggested.

"Fair enough what type of training do you think will be best for them?" Kurenai asked.

"Kiba would be best with Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, Hinata is great with her Taijutsu she could do with some Genjutsu and stealth while Shino could use some Taijutsu to help him get his bugs on his enemies maybe Genjutsu to hide them as well."

Kurenai nodded "I thought so as well however we are also going to have to get some Taijutsu training for you as well. To be honest your Taijutsu is terrible."

Naruto sighed "so poor Taijutsu, poor Chakra control and useless at Genjutsu. Some Ghost I am."

Kurenai looked thoughtful "hmmm your Chakra control and Genjutsu is to be expected but maybe there is a way to make your Taijutsu better without worrying too much about your form. Maybe something similar to the Inuzuka's." Suddenly getting up and gathering her things Kurenai ran off "see you tomorrow she shouted.

...

The next day Naruto and Kurenai's team were waiting at the training ground for Kurenai to arrive, she was running late. Eventually they saw her walking down the road with several large books in her hands "sorry for being late" she said dropping the books on the ground "i had a lot of work trying to find all of these books."

"Awww man studying?" Kiba whined.'

"Yes but not for you" Kurenai smiled "this is all for Ghost-san."

Naruto looked at the books then back to her, then back to the books and back to her "why?" he eventually asked.

"These are books about the different Taijutsu styles, their benefits, weaknesses and the ideal body type for each of them" Kurenai said proudly.

"you want me to learn all of these Taijutsu?" he asked increduosly.

"No just the body types. I want you to recreate them from the muscles to the ligaments to the bones to the size" she explained.

Understanding dawned on Naruto's face "wit this I could use my Doppelganger Technique to then alter my body to the perfect shape for my fighting style. I don't need exercise to get stronger I can just make the necessary muscles" he muttered.

Quickly without waiting for Kurenai to even say anything else he grabbed the books and dived into them.

"So what are you on about?" Kiba asked confused.

Naruto didn't hear the reply already too lost in his study.

...

After a month of training and studying Naruto was starting to get how to change his muscles and internal body structure to suit his needs in the middle of combat. It threw him off several times as his reach would lengthen or shorten but he was getting it. Along with his and Kurenai's training team eight was getting better in skills as well with all f them having slight stealth , basic Genjutsu and ninjutsu abilities and moderate team work though Kiba did keep trying to assert himself and Hinata was still lacking in confidence.

"Ok Kiba, Hinata and Shino you threw will surround Tazuna, Ghost-san you will scout a hundred metres ahead and I will stand just behind the group. We will keep this formation until we stop in six hours for a rest be careful this may be a C-Rank but I don't want any of you getting over confident" Kurenai said the last part aimed at Naruto and Kiba.

"Yes ma'am" Naruto said giving a fake salute before Ghost Stepping a hundred metres away to start scouting.

The day moved slow and even though it was Naruto's first mission outside Konoha he was incredibly bored which was why he almost missed the puddle when he saw it. Looking around and realizing it hadn't rained in days and was a very hot day he recognized it as a Genjutsu and quietly Ghost Stepped back to the group.

"Just a hundred metres a head of us is a puddle" he whispered to Kurenai "it hasn't rained in days and is most likely a Genjutsu. Ideas?"

"Be ready but don't do anything unless you have to" Kurenai whispered back "i want to see how they react" she said looking at her team.

Naruto nodded "I'll go back up front. Yell when the fight starts" he said before Ghost Stepping back to the front.

When he heard the yell from Kurenai he quickly Ghost Stepped back to the group and took in the situation. Shino was badly injured and so was Hinata. Kurenai was fighting two ninja in a stalemate while Kiba stood in front of Tazuna weakly trying to protect him.

Quickly not even thinking about it Naruto shifted his body , he decreased his muscle mass to one that was perfectly toned made for fast strikes, he made himself smaller so that he would be a harder target to hit as well and then drawing two kunai he Ghost Stepped behind one ninja and slit his throat before doing the same to the next.

Before either ninja even touched the ground he already had Tazuna in a vice like grip "what were they after" he growled.

"Ghost-San PUT HIM DOWN" Kurenai yelled.

Naruto glared at the Kunoichi "two ninja attacked us because this man kept something from us and I want to know what" he told her before turning back to Tazuna "what were they after?"

Naruto felt a kunai touch his neck "you may be a Ghost but I am in charge of this mission now put him down" Kurenai growled.

Naruto dropped the man "there I put him down. Now can we interrogate him or not?" he growled back.

Kurenai put away her kunai "I will interrogate him YOU will see to the wounded" she ordered.

"Yes Kurenai-sama" Naruto glared before doing as he was told.

After patching up the injured Genin Kurenai spoke up "according to Tazuna, Gato a wealthy merchant has taken over Wave country. To help free his men from Gat, Tazuna and a few workers have decided to build a bridge to escape Gato's reign. Gato has found out about the bridge and ordered Tazuna killed. Tazuna lied to us about the mission because his country can't gather the necessary resources to pay for an A-Rank mission which is what it would normally cost. I have decided that we should vote on wether or not to continue with the mission." Kurenai stated.

"Hell no" Naruto growled "it's too dangerous."

"Heh scared are you?" Kiba asked hiding his own fear "I vote yes."

"I-i-i w-want to h-h-help as well" Hinata stammered.

"I vote yes" Shino said simply.

"It appears you are out voted" Kurenai smirked "feel free to go home if you wish but we will continue on with or without you Ghost-san."

"Do you know who those ninja were?" Naruto asked vehemently. "They were the demon brothers underlings to Zabuza demon of the mist. Two of your team were injured fighting them and you want to confront Zabuza as well? You could die."

"We are ninja. It is a risk of the job" Kurenai stated.

Naruto could feel his Chakra spike with his anger. He could feel it boiling in his blood fighting to break free. Fighting to destroy. Never before had he ever been this angry and all because that stupid woman wished to put herself in harms way. Using what little control he had he barely reigned in his Chakra.  
"Fine" he growled before storming ahead of the group.

"Ghost-baka" Kurenai yelled after him.

"hmmph pathetic" a voice called out as a mist rolled in.

"Who said that?" Kurenai and Naruto asked at the same time.

"I can't believe the Demon Brother's lost to such pathetic ninja's" the voice commented.

"You're Zabuza right? Get your pathetic ass out here so I can kick it" Kiba yelled.

"Damn woman I told you we should have stopped the mission" Naruto growled pulling out a chain.

"And I told you that you could leave whenever you want" Kurenai retorted.

By nw the mist was too thick and the group could barely see. "Brats either run away or protect the bridge builder but do not fight. Zabuza is too tough for you" Naruto growled.

"Don't order my team around" Kurenai yelled.

"Should you wo really be arguing at a time like this?" Zabuza asked appearing behind Naruto and slashing at him with a huge sword. Reacting on instinct Naruto Ghost Stepped away and sent an Storm Palm back where he was.

"It seems you have some skill Ghost but not enough to defeat me" Zabuza mocked.

Naruto stayed silent and strained his ears to help him find Zabuza through the mist.

Zabuza seemed to pick up on his tactic as well and moved around not making a sound. All that could be heard was Kurenai's almost silent footsteps through the mist. Moving quickly and quietly Naruto moved to Kurenai's side. "This is his playground" he whispered "you have no chance here leave and i'll take care of him."

"I can protect myself" Kurenai growled.

"Aww a lovers quarrel" Zabuza mocked.

"SHUT UP" the two yelled.

A sword came out of nowhere and it was only due to their reflexes that the two escaped with their lives. A sharp scream of pain from Kurenai however sent Naruto's control over the edge.

Everyone in the area froze as demonic Chakra rolled through the place. Very quickly the Chakra dispersed the mist and standing their was Naruto though he was covered in dark red fur, his eyes were glowing red, his hands formed claws and he had a tail. What was even more startling however was that his right arm was covered in red and blue liquid Chakra that as it fell destroyed and renewed the ground under him respectively.

"**Get away from her" **Naruto growled in a demonic voice.

"Worried about your girlfriend?" Zabuza sneered though inside he was quaking in terror.

Not even paying attention to the man Naruto ran forward and slammed his Chakra coated hand into Zabuza's chest the result was a large Shockwave that sent him flying through several trees and out of sight.

Turning his focus to Kurenai Naruto saw she had a large gash running across her left eye **"I told you to exit the mist" **Naruto murmured.

"And I told you I can take care of myself" Kurenai growled.

**"You injured yourself needlessly because of your pride**" Naruto shouted.

"It wasn't because of pride" Kurenai yelled "I refuse to leave a friend to die."

**"I was perfectly fine on my own and even if I wasn't better me than you" **the Ghost yelled.

The sound of Kurenai smacking Naruto reverberated throughout the area "FUCK YOU" she shouted before storming over to her team.

...

Omake

...

Naruto was pleasantly surprised when training finished and nothing bad happened to him

"It seem's you still can't dispel Genjutsu yet but I think you are getting the hang of it" Kurenai said with a slight smile.

"Thanks but I wish I was able to dispel them it's been two weeks already" Naruto muttered.

"just give it a bit more time now if you'll excuse me I should be going" Kurenai said walking off.

Sighing quietly to himself Naruto walked back to his house. When he got there he heard a large scream and watched in horror was his world shattered similar to the same way a Genjutsu is cancelled. Naruto found himself in the middle of the woman's spar with some very very pissed of naked woman and Kurenai standing there (clothed) with an evil smirk..


	6. Chapter 6

here's chapter six hope you like it :)  
Some yelling, drama, fluff of and Kunai don't forget the kunai :D

Let the fun begin -pause for applause-... you guys suck :'(

* * *

Naruto back in his normal Nagasake disguise sat down glaring at Kurenai while everyone nervously ate their dinner. The group had continued on the mission to help Tazuna to Naruto's anger and now they were seated at his house eating dinner.

"Thanks for the food but i'm not hungry" Naruto muttered before getting up and walking outside.

Kurenai came out the house after him "what the hell is your problem" she growled.

Naruto ignored her and kept on walking.

"DON'T IGNORE ME" Kurenai yelled.

Naruto turned around and glared at her, taking in the bandage over half her face. "You want to know what my problem is?" he growled. "You want to know why i'm so pissed off?"

"YES" Kurenai shouted.

"You are needlessly putting yourself at risk" Naruto growled. "I told you to exit the mist but you refused to. I told you that we should go home and that Zabuza is still alive and you refused again. You are going to get yourself killed."

"I am a ninja" Kurenai stated quietly. "Risk is part of the job."

"Doesn't mean you have to take unnecessary risks."

"Just say what you really feel" Kurenai yelled "you think I am too weak because i'm a woman."

"What the hell does that have to do with it?" Naruto yelled.

"YOU THINK A WOMAN SHOULDN'T E A NINJA DON'T YOU."

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE MY FRIEND AND YOU ARE ACTING STUPID."

"SOME FRIEND YOU ARE KEEPING ALL THESE SECRETS FROM ME." Kurenai scoffed.

"I...AM...A...GHOST" Naruto yelled. "My whole life is about secrets."

"You don't have to keep them from me or do you think i'll betray you?" Kurenai asked angrily.

"Fine you want to know a secret?" Naruto asked coldly glaring at her. "in my entire life I have had only one friend, just one, and today she almost got herself killed because she wouldn't listen to me"

"WOULD YOU LET THAT GO I AM STILL ALIVE" Kurenai yelled.

"Barely" Naruto growled. "But tell you what since you seem so determined to ignore me and my opinions when we get back to Konoha I will stop helping you and your team. If we are lucky you won't have to see me again." After saying that Naruto stormed off ignoring the pained look on Kurenai's face.

"Stupid woman" Naruto growled stomping through the trees. "She almost died needlessly and she still wants to continue this stupid mission."

Once he was far enough away from Tazuna's house and Kurenai Naruto turned to face a tree and relentlessly started attacking it. Over and over and over again he attacked the tree tearing his skin, breaking his bones and essentially harming himself. When the pain got to be too much and he could not continue he used the Doppelganger Technique to repair his body and got back to attacking the tree. After several hours of attacking the tree and repairing his body he fell to the ground tired and fell asleep.

Naruto woke up the next morning to a girl poking him.

"Why are you sleeping there?" the girl asked innocently.

"I felt like it" Naruto muttered. "Why are you out in the forest?"

"I'm picking herbs my friend is badly injured and I want to help him get better" she said holding up a basket full of herbs.

"Looks like you have enough" he muttered dryly.

"I hope so" the girl whispered to herself. The two just stayed there in awkward silence. "What do you think makes a person strong?" she eventually asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"I believe a person is strongest when they have someone they wish to protect. What do you think?"

"I think the same" Naruto replied "though it would be easier if they would allow themselves to be protected."

"Maybe they wish to protect you as well" the girl smiled. "Oh well I have enough herbs now I should get going. It was nice to meet you" she said before turning and walking away.

Once the girl was far enough away Naruto silently got up and followed her making sure to stay in the shadows the entire time. He watched a the girl walked through town and his suspicions grew something was up with her. Eventually she stopped at a hut just outside of town and Naruto knew his suspicions were correct the land outside the house was full of hidden traps.

Ghost Stepping to a window Naruto looked inside to see the girl tending to an injured Zabuza. Pulling out a kunai Naruto ghost Stepped inside behind Zabuza and slashed his Kunai at the missing-nin's neck only to have to dodge a barrage on senbon at the last second.

"What are you doing here?" the girl growled.

'ah the ghost. Come here to die?" Zabuza asked weakly pulling himself to his feet.

"A girl who is well fed and fit walking through the middle of the forest in a town full of the malnourished. Doesn't that seem a little too suspicious?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "And as to why I am here. My idiot of a friend decided to help the bridge builder and I can't let you kill her so i'll just kill you here."

"Sorry but I have a job to do I won't die here" Zabuza growled picking up his sword and staggering forward.

"Zabuza-sama no let me handle this" the girl shouted rushing to his side.

Naruto blinked "this is...pathetic."

"You broke most of the bones in my body" Zabuza growled "do you just expect me to get back up as if nothing happened?"

Naruto sighed "you are just too pathetic to kill. besides if we are lucky the bridge will be built before you heal fully."

"So you will leave Zabuza-sama alone?" the girl asked hopefully.

Zabuza growled and lunged forward only for Naruto to easily sidestep it "fight me."

Naruto casually swung his kunai forward scaring Zabuza's face and destroying an eye "that is for Kurenai" he muttered before Ghost Stepping away.

...

Time passed slowly for Naruto, he spent all of his time as far away from Kurenai as possible and refused to speak to her. After two and a half weeks the bridge was almost finished.

"Gh-ghost-san" Hinata stammered from behind him.

Naruto turned to look at her "what?" he eventually asked.

"Ar-are y-you really g-g-going to leave o-our t-t-team?" she asked nervously.

"One thing you should know Hinata is that as a Ghost i have no team. i have no family and i am barely allowed any friends. I was never a part of your team to begin with" he replied sadly.

"We don't feel like that" came Shino's voice. "To us you are a art of our team."

"Kurenai doesn't feel that way" Naruto scoffed"if she did she would listen to my opinion."

"And what about her opinion?" Kiba asked. "She refuses to let these people suffer and you ignore that."

Naruto glared at them "it is not our mission. She decided to do this on her own and is putting herself and you guys at risk."

"W-we ch-chose t-to help on o-our own" Hinata stammered. "W-we knew th-the risks."

"Yeah we aren't all cowards like you" Kiba said.

"Coward?" Naruto growled "you think I am a coward because I want my friend to stop taking unnecessary risks? You think I am a coward because of that?"

"Yes" Shino said simply. "We are ninja's of Konoha we are there to help the civilians despite the risk. Kurenai-sensei knows this and we know it. you however do not seem to know this."

"You want to know what I know?" Naruto yelled. "I know that our job is a dangerous one where you can die at any second. I know that going out of your way to help someone in need will get you killed. I know that even if this stupid bridge is built then all Gato has to do is blow it up. This is what I know."

"then let's kill Gato" Shino stated.

Naruto just stared at Shino for a full minute. "Fine" he said blandly. "I'll kill Gato you three stay and guard the bridge. With the employer gone then Zabuza will have no reason to fight." After saying that Naruto got up and walked through town. He knew that Gato would most likely be in the huge mansion on the hill. Walking up to the mansion Naruto decided he wouldn't bother being stealthy he just Ghost Stepped through the gate, killed a few guards and walked through the front door. "WHERE IS GATO" he yelled.

Instantly about twenty guards came running in and a short fat man followed "how can I help you?" Gato asked with a sneer.

"Die" Naruto said coldly before Ghost Stepping behind him and cutting his throat. before anyone could even think he grabbed Gato's body and Ghost Stepped out of the mansion.

Walking through town Naruto glared at everyone who stood there watching as the ninja dragged their oppressor's dead body through the streets.

At the docks Naruto saw as Zabuza stood over an injured Kurenai and a dome of ice surrounded what he assumed were the rest of her team. Walking forward Naruto thew the body at Zabuza shocking him "Gato is dead. Your mission is over" he said coldly.

Zabuza stared at the body with his one good eye before sheathing his sword "it appears so. Without an employer I can't get paid. It's a shame I was going to kill him myself after he payed me" Zabuza remarked casually."HAKU FIGHT'S OVER."

Instantly the ice dome fell apart and Naruto saw Kiba and Hinata badly injured with the girl standing there almost uninjured. "Is the bridge builder dead Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked.

"No Gato is. Come on girl time to go" he ordered before walking away.

"Zabuza told me you took his eye" Kurenai eventually said pulling herself up from the ground.

"He took yours I took his" Naruto replied coldly.

Kurenai snorted "is that some macho thing that I am supposed to be impressed about" she joked weakly.

"No but the fact I found their base, snuck passed the traps, broke in and then took his eye and escaped uninjured should impress you" Naruto replied with a weak smile.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"He could barely stand. I was hoping that we would be gone in time" Naruto told her.

"Now who's taking risks" Kurenai shot.

"There's a difference" Naruto told her "If I take a risk and pay for it no one will mind. if you do the same lot's of people will care."

"If I wasn't injured i'd knock some sense into you" Kurenai growled.

"Are you two done flirting?" Kiba asked with a smirk "cause if so can we get back to the house I need a sleep."

Naruto and Kurenai both turned bright red and started sputtering denials while Kiba just walked off with a laugh.

"i think he need's some extra special training" Naruto muttered glaring at Kiba.

"Agreed" Kurenai responded.

"What do you think Sparring against enemies stronger than you? Think it would be a good practice?"

"And make him walk back to Konoha with his pack filled with rocks" Kurenai added.

"Perfect" Naruto grinned. If Kiba had seen the two at that time he would have run away screaming as it was Hinata and Shino just shook their heads in sympathy for their team mate.

The two sat down and watched Tazuna and the other builders on the bridge. They still had to protect him after all.

"So are you going to tell me what was with that fox shape you took when we first fought Zabuza?" Kurenai eventually asked.

"No" Naruto said sharply.

"You know I don't keep so many secrets from you" Kurenai glared.

"tell you what I'll tell you one thing you don't know about my life if you do the same. but i will not tell you about that" Naruto bargained.

"Fine" Kurenai agreed "you go first."

"Ever since the day I was born people have hated me. My parent's died that day and I was placed in an orphanage. I was kicked out at the age of five, every shop I walked into overpriced me or kicked me out. People spat at me on the streets and drunk ninja's tried to kill me. I was so happy when I learnt how to change my shape and since then I have not looked like my original self except for one or two times" Naruto told her refusing to look at her.

"People look down on me because I am a woman. I was passed over for Jounin several times even though I was the better suited for the rank than many existing Jounin. It has been my desire to show everyone that a Kunoichi can be tougher than any male Ninja" Kurenai said sadly. "It's why I reacted so badly when you tried to protect me or take charge before. I saw it as you thinking i wasn't good enough."

Naruto snorted in amusement "as if you weren't good enough. Because of you I was tricked into walking right into the woman's baths remember. besides you have more experience than me."

"I know" Kurenai mumbled. "I just didn't like the thinking that you were looking down on me."

Naruto grinned and forced his body to shrink "there now I'm looking up to you" he joked.

"idiot" Kurenai laughed weakly. "But I lost my eye because I refused to listen to you."

"Maybe some one back at Konoha can fix it" Naruto suggested weakly.

"They won't be able to. i'm going to be horribly scarred forever because of my stupid pride."

Naruto wrapped an arm around Kurenai pulling her in close causing her to blush. "If anyone makes a comment about it then i'll hold them down while you kick their ass. you are a beautiful woman and I won't let anyone say otherwise" he said firmly causing her to blush even brighter.

"Thanks" Kurenai mumbled. For the rest of the day the two just sat and watched the bridge builders work.


	7. Chapter 7

So here's the latest update sorry for taking a while to update but Work picks up the most n the weekends.  
Glad you lot liked the last chapter and in response to why in the manga they didn't kill Gato I think its because it was primarily a manga for thirteen year olds having an actual assassination was too dark for that but glad you liked my idea :D  
Yes they do need to rut :P  
this chapters shorter than usual but I couldn't expand it with out going into what I wanted t save for the next chapter sorry

* * *

"Not only did you continue on with a mission that was too high a rank for your team but you did not inform us about your decision to do so? Then when your team leader got injured you still decided to continue on with the mission?" Sarutobi asked glaring at the group.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama" Kurenai said quietly. "it was rash and I take complete responsibility."

"very well. As punishment none of you will be getting payed for this mission" Sarutobi said much to the teams delight that it was only a light punishment. "however" he continued "as it was Kurenai who was in charge you will be given an extra punishment. The injury you received from breaking the rules and putting your pride ahead of your team, you shall wear it as a mark of shame and can not cover it up unless on an undercover mission" he finished sternly.

The team wanted to protest but a glare from the Hokage would stop anyone so silently Kurenai removed the bandage over her eye. The scar it's self wasn't so bad but the damage to the eye was another story. The once bright red eye was now a pale milky color worse than that of the Hyuuga's, it was pretty disgusting.

"Good now that that is finished I need to speak to Ghost-san alone" Sarutobi ordered.

Slowly one by one everyone left the room until only Naruto and the Hokage remained.

"That was too far" Naruto growled as soon as they were alone.

Sarutobi sighed "Naruto according to the law I should have executed her for putting her team at unnecessary risk. This was a way to make sure she was punished but still allowing her to remain alive, a ninja and a team leader" the old man explained.

"I still think you went too far" Naruto growled.

"Think what you may but the punishment remains the same" Sarutobi said firmly. "besides that is not why I asked you to stay behind. Listening to the story it s clear you used the Kyuubi's Chakra didn't you?"

Naruto nodded.

"Tell me about it."  
"I-I was just so angry i could feel my Chakra it felt as if it was boiling then when Kurenai got hurt I just lost it. The Chakra got hotter and hotter, it was angry it wanted t destroy and my anger at Zabuza directed it's hatred at him. the Kyuubi's Chakra, I don't know how but it did, it interacted with my Doppelganger Technique it tried to mold my body to it's ideal shape. It then gathered in my hand like when I use my storm style but there was so much it ended up filling my entire arm and the Chakra, the idea of Storm Style is to make your Chakra as solid as possible but it always stays a gas, but the Chakra in my arm turned to a liquid and bled out through my pores. To be honest the fact that Zabuza lived through it is a miracle for the man." Naruto muttered.

Sarutobi nodded thoughtfully to himself "so it appears that the Kyuubi's Chakra affect's you physically more than mentally that's good to here."

"n-not entirely" Naruto muttered not looking at the old man.

"What do you mean?"

"W-well while I was in fox form I was hungry. I wanted to feed on Zabuza's organs, drink his blood and do it all while he still lived." It was clear that Naruto was disgusted in himself for feeling like that.

Sarutobi paled slightly at that "well then we just need to make sure you never get in a situation where you decide to use the Kyuubi's Chakra like that. I am going to give you an instructor and you are to use the next few months trying to figure out how to use your abilities to fake a Kekkei Genkai. Then I have an undercover mission for you."

"What type of mission? And who is my instructor?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi smirked "he's not a Konoha ninja if that's what you are thinking. No instead he is a... friend almost. He owes me a favour and I know he will pay me back with your training. I won't tell you who but let's just say in his prime he could take on the three rennin without any difficulty. Come here tomorrow at eight and i'll have a message for you to give him along with directions. Oh and make sure you do everything you are told." Naruto did not like the smirk Sarutobi was giving him.

"You didn't tell me about the mission" Naruto pointed out.

"I didn't did I" Sarutobi smiled innocently.

"Fine" Naruto sighed. "See you tomorrow."

After saying that Naruto walked out of the room.

...

Naruto found Kurenai and her team at their usual training ground. They were just sitting down looking depressed.

"So who died?" the Ghost asked with a smile.

"W-we g-got y-y-you in t-t-t-trouble d-didn't we?" Hinata asked sadly.

"What gave you that idea?" Naruto asked confused.

"Why else would the Hokage ask you to stay behind" Kiba asked.

Naruto shrugged casually "maybe to arrange some special training for me with someone stronger than the three rennin combined" he said casually.

"WHAT?" Kurenai and everyone else shouted. "Who? There's no one that strong in Kono... You're leaving aren't you?" Kurenai asked weakly.

Naruto nodded "just for two months i'll still be back in time to watch as these three get their butts kicked in the Chunin Exams" Naruto smirked.

"AS IF" Kiba yelled. "WE'LL COMPLETLEY WIN OLD MAN" Akamaru let out a small bark of agreement.

Naruto waved dismissaly "i'm sure you'll lose in the first round. Probably trip over and knock yourself out."

"Ghost-san please stop trying to insult Kiba" Shino asked calmly. "We all know that he is too hard headed to be knocked out like that."

"Yeah what he said" Kiba said proudly.

Naruto, Hinata and Akamaru just looked at Kiba for a second before shaking their heads at his stupidity. "Ok guys" Naruto eventually said. "We just finished our first A-Class mission and we didn't get payed so are completely broke. Since we can't go anywhere and celebrate I want all of you to go home and rest" he ordered.

"HAI" Kiba, Shino and Hinata replied before walking off home.

"So" Naruto began once the three had left. "Want to talk about it or come up with ways to torture those three through training."

Kurenai mumbled something.

"Sorry what was that?"

"You're leaving" she repeated a little louder refusing to look at him.

"It's only for two months it'll fly by" Naruto smiled.

"Two months is a long time" Kurenai mumbled.

"You just hate that you won't get to stare at my sexy ass everyday don't you" Naruto joked.

"DAMN IT I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE" Kurenai yelled.

"That's the problem" Naruto replied calmly "you are being way too serious. I am going away and in two months i'll be back. I don't know why you are so upset but nothing bad will happen, I will be back in two months and if you are worried about leading your team without me then don't be you are an excellent team leader."

"What if you're wrong?" Kurenai asked sadly.

Naruto grabbed Kurenai's hand and started dragging her away to town "what are you doing?" she asked shocked.

"I heard alcohol's good in these types of situations" Naruto grinned.

"We have no money remember" she pointed out.

Naruto smirked as they passed by a couple "way ahead of you."

Kurenai's eyes narrowed "did you just..?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that I did anything. Oh by the way that couple we just passed was well loaded and the man had a fake ID" Naruto grinned.

"You can't just pickpocket people" Kurenai hissed.

Naruto shrugged "I can, I just did and now we are going drinking."

"No not with stolen money" she whispered quietly.

"...what happened to her..." a voice whispered.

"...oh my god so ugly..."

'...wouldn't touch that with a ten foot..."

"...gonna be sick..." several people whispered loudly.

A wave of killing intent filled the area "next person to speak will have their tongue ripped out" Naruto growled.

"Just leave them" Kurenai mumbled. "My fault anyway."

"No" Naruto said firmly "I refuse to let anyone say anything bad about you."

Kurenai blushed lightly "let's just go to the bar and forget about them" she pleaded.

Naruto gave one last glare at the crowd of people before allowing Kurenai to drag him away. "You shouldn't have to put up with that" he told her.

"It's true anyway" Kurenai muttered. "I'm hideous."

"You re so lucky I don't hurt my friends or i'd kick your ass for that" Naruto growled.

"It's true and you know it."

"It is not true" Naruto growled. "You are a beautiful woman plain and simple."

Kurenai turned bright red at that "let's just go get a drink" she muttered.

"Fine."

Walking in silence the two eventually found their way to a poorly lit bar that Naruto was sure Kurenai picked on purpose. The two had a long night of drinking. Surprisingly Kurenai could hold her alcohol well and whenever Naruto became too intoxicated he just used Doppelganger to remove the effects of the alcohol. It was well past midnight when the two finished.


	8. Chapter 8

And here's lucky number eight :)  
First of all to most of you thanks for the reviews and thanks to one I should point out sometime in the story Naruto and Kurenai are going to rut, I wont actually write it but it will be something like 'wow that sex was awesome' so if that is a problem I apologize.  
Now to the anonymous reviewer with all if the complaints and facts or whatever quite simply this is a work of FICTION in a world where people can walk on water I am not trying to be smart I juct choose ideas I lik and try and bullshit as to why the charcters did what they did. If you have a problem with things not being realistic then you must have been a complete pain to watch star wars or any great movie with.

sorry about that but needed to be pointed out as those weren;t constructive criticism just plain insults which is just a waste of everyones time.  
anyway mini ran over hope you enjoy and I bet none of you saw this happening. :D

* * *

Naruto trudged forwards to the gates of the city. He had been traveling for almost a week and for the last three days in complete rain. It never stopped raining not once it was horrible. Thankfully he was at the gates of Amegakure and hopefully soon would be in a nice warm shelter.

"Why are you here Konoha-nin" a ninja asked appearing right in front of him.

"I have a letter from our Hokage for the leader of your village" Naruto replied. The Hokage had drilled into Naruto's head that he was to be on his best behavior here or risk death.

A kunai pressed against Naruto's throat "I will take the letter from you and read it. Move and you will die" the ninja in front of him ordered.

Doing as he was told Naruto stayed absolutely still. He knew he could escape but he did not want to ruin his chances of getting such a strong instructor. After searching his pack the ninja opened the scroll and spent a few minutes reading it. "Very well this appears to be legitimate. We will take you to a hut just inside the village there you will be thoroughly searched, stripped of all your belongings and taken to see the leader. You will be given your equipment back when ever you decide to leave the village. You will be given a spare set of clothes while in the village. Is this acceptable to you Konoha-nin?" the ninja asked formally.

"Yes" Naruto replied.

"Good follow me" the ninja turned around and Naruto felt the kunai leave his neck. Doing as he was told Naruto followed after the ninja.

At the hut it was an awkward and humiliating experience having to strip in front of two different ninja and have them carefully inspect every inch of his body just incase something was cleverly hidden. Once it was done Naruto was given bright yellow robes and led outside. "The robes are so we know you as an outsider" a ninja explained.

Eventually they came to a large compound that was clear on all sides by at least one hundred metres and inside the walls there was anther one hundred metres before you reached the building inside. Several small groups of ninja were walking the edges of the compound and he couldn't see it but Naruto knew there were a lot of traps.

"Wow you guys sure are serious about security aren't you" Naruto muttered.

"This is us when we are relaxed" a ninja replied.

As they reached the building a Kunoichi came out "Hanzo-sama is ready to see you now Konoha-nin" she said curtly before turning away and leading him into the building.

"Hanzo...where do I know that name from?" Naruto muttered to himself.

A rough voice called out "I believe you know me as Hanzo the Salamander."

Looking to the source of the voice Naruto stopped in fright a tall man with a strange respirator over his face stood there. Naruto knew that picture it was in every Bingo book with the same warning 'Flee on sight, Flee on suspicion of his presence' this was the infamous Hanzo the Salamander.

Every instinct Naruto had told him to run, to flee, to cower under the nearest rock.

"Your Hokage has tasked me with training you. He wants me to help you fake a Kekkei Genkai with your abilities. This shall not b too hard after all Amegakure specializes in making new techniques altering existing ones is easier. But tell me young Konoha-nin what do I achieve out of this deal? I owe Sarutobi not you."

"Wh-what d-do you want?" Naruto asked nervously.

"A test. A simple test to see if you are worthy of teaching" Hanzo replied. "From this letter that your Hokage sent me you have the ability to alter your body, internally and externally, at will. It is a simple test to see the extent of your faith." After saying that Hanzo slowly removed his respirator and walking forward stopped infront of Naruto. "Your test young Konoha-nin is to see if you will survive" as soon as he said that he blew a cloud of poisonous gas into Naruto's face.

Instant pain racked Naruto's body causing the young ninja to fall to his knees quickly couching up blood. "The poison kills within two days" Hanzo told him. "If you survive those two days it should take a third day until it is gone from your system completely. It will be interesting to see if you survive" the ninja said replacing his respirator.

"Y-y-you...b-b-bastard" Naruto coughed.

"Oh? You can still talk? You must have a strong faith" Hanzo said sounding amused.

"I...w-won't...l-lose" Naruto said weakly pulling himself to his feet.

"Interesting" Hanzo muttered. "Since you interest me so much young Konoha-nin I will give you a bit of information. The poison works but slowly destroying the nerves from your brain stem this will paralyze and numb your body. Next it will work at your internal organs every single one will be attacked at the same time. It is a slow and lengthy process and if you weren't paralyzed it would be quite painful but eventually all of your organs will fail at the same time and you will die."

"B-bastard you...won't beat...m-me" Naruto coughed, he could feel the poison affecting his nerves they were all alight with fire but slowly one by one they were dying, going numb.

Trying desperately to stop the poison Naruto changed his shape, repeatedly over and over again but it didn't work he just did not know enough about his internal body to heal the damage caused by the poison and eventually it was too late he could not move.

Toppling forward Naruto lay on the floor trying his best to come up with some way to save himself but nothing he tried would work.

...

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in an unknown area. It looked like it was once a sewer but the walls were melted and the floor was covered in purple goo. Walking through the sewer making sure to avoid the goo Naruto came to four doors.

The First door brought forth feelings of misery and pain. Naruto didn't know how he knew it but he knew that that door was his time as a child before the Ninja Academy.

The Second door brought forth feelings of loneliness and fake smiles. This was the door for his time at the academy.

The third door filled Naruto with happiness and a sense of protectiveness. This was the door that led to his time after the academy.

The fourth and final door brought forth no feelings at all. Naruto didn't know how he knew it but he knew that this door did not belong so stepping forward warily he opened the door and entered.

**"So the warden arrives" **a demonic voice boomed throughout the room. Inside the room Naruto saw paper seals over the walls, floor, ceiling and the cage. The cage held a small fox with nine tails, it was sickly looking and Naruto knew it was the Kyuubi and it was dying.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked sharpy "why did you bring me here demon?"

**"Hehehe Nagasake I didn't bring you here" **the Kyuubi chuckled weakly. **"Thirteen years with you, more than a hundred near death experiences and not once did I bring you here what makes you thing I would bring you here now?"**

"Why am I here then?" Naruto asked.

**"Hehe boy you are here because you are dying. There is no hope for you anymore no way out of this situation. You could have survived but the two tools you had that would help you keep locked up" **Kyuubi laughed weakly couching up red Chakra.

"I refuse to let you out" Naruto growled before stopping "what do you mean two tools?"

**"Didn't you ever wonder brat why you could heal from broken bones and life threatening injuries over night?" **the Kyuubi asked weakly one of it's nine tails fading out of view. **It was not my influence like so many suspected or even your large Chakra reserves it was something else entirely."**

"What's your point?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

**"It was your body boy, it was your cells, your bones, your blood, your muscles, your entire being. Something that you have locked up since you learnt how to alter it. If you were still the original you then the quick healing would save you from the poison. It would hurt, it would be torture but you would live however I wonder if you can even change back? Recreate your body exactly? I doubt it. That is the first tool you locked away my boy."**

"And the second?"

**"Chakra" **the Kyuubi stated. **Remember when you lost control and our Chakra overflowed the ground around you was destroyed and renewed by the Chakra. A pure concentration of YOUR Chakra can heal damage caused by MY Chakra think what it could do to a lowly poison. However you restrain yourself. You restrain your Chakra for fear of hurting those around you and fear of hurting yourself. You constantly use high Chakra Jutsu and yet no one ever asked why you never got exhausted? It is amazing that the idiots never realized you were holding back" **the Kyuubi snorted.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked weakly.

**"You have to return to your body and when you are almost dead from the poison you will have to flood your body with your Chakra, flood it, condense it and keep it there. Do not let it out, do not loose control of it. This act may kill you but it may save our lives now go away stupid boy."**

...

Naruto was back in the room he passed out in, still laying on the floor. It was boring, it was horrifying but if what the Kyuubi said was true then he couldn't react till the last second. Naruto knew t hat if he healed himself too early the poison would just start working again and kill him while he was out of Chakra but if it was as late as possible then the poison may die before then.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days and still Naruto lay there unmoving.

"It appears you are a failure young Konoha-nin" Hanzo stated almost sadly."Your torture will be over in five minutes. You were truly disappointing."

When he heard that Naruto got to work. Thanks to Storm Style he knew how to gather Chakra into one body part but now he was doing something completely harder he was gathering Chakra all over his body and making it more and more dense, he was filling his body, making it overflow yet stay inside. That was the plan anyway.

It was hard, it sent sharp stabs of pain throughout his body but that was how Naruto knew it was working. With confidence and hope he forced more and more Chakra in. His eyes gloved bright blue, his skin changed to match the color of his Chakra and still he forced more in.

"It appears you have not given up WHAT are you planning?" Hanzo asked interested.

Weakly, painfully Naruto started moving pulling himself to his feet. Staggering he looked Hanzo in the eye and glared "I...Said...I...Won't let...You...Win" Naruto gasped out couching up liquid Chakra.

Naruto couldn't see it but he knew Hanzo was smirking "you still have twenty four more hours until the poison is completely out of your system Young Konoha-nin you haven't won yet."

"I...will...win" Naruto muttered falling forward and once more into unconsciousness.


End file.
